When accessing network services via different access networks, it is desirable to maintain the same quality of service (QoS) when changing from one network type to another network type. For example, when a mobile device user is at home and watching a movie on a mobile device (e.g., an iPad tablet) and the movie is being streamed over the user's home Wi-Fi network, the customer premises equipment (CPE) that facilitates the Wi-Fi network is configured to provide a particular quality of service for the streaming movie content. For example, the quality of service may include bandwidth and delay parameters that ensure that the movie is streamed appropriately. When the mobile device user leaves the Wi-Fi network (for example, by going outside and leaving the Wi-Fi range) and wishes to continue watching the same movie, it is desirable to release the resources associated with the Wi-Fi network as well as to provision elements in the mobile network to provide the same quality of service. If the user visits a friend's house and wants to continue watching the same movie on the mobile device, it may be desirable to configure the customer premises equipment at the friend's house to provide the same quality of service level.
Notably, fixed CPE equipment (e.g., such as a residential gateway that provides Internet service to residential subscribers) do not have subscriber level visibility. Thus, all of the flows communicated from the customer premises equipment to the local Wi-Fi network are treated the same without distinction. Accordingly, preferential treatment or application of quality of service by the service provider may not be possible using existing CPE equipment when a user is offloaded to a network supported by a CPE.
Thus, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for dynamically configuring customer premises equipment in a converged network.